This invention relates to a bottle cap and more particularly to a bottle cap for mouthwash, toothpaste, or the like which includes a floss dispenser.
Flossing teeth is known to be beneficial to the care of one's teeth. However, floss is often kept in medicine cabinets or bathroom drawers separate from tooth paste and mouthwash. Because the floss is out of sight, it is often forgotten by those who are not in the habit of flossing regularly. It is thus desirable to keep dental floss with the toothpaste or mouthwash.